The present invention relates to an endoprosthesis for a shoulder joint.
An endoprosthesis of this type usually includes a tapered plug-in connection between a head portion including a spherical joint surface and an elongate shank portion. The axis of the plug-in connection coincides with the axis of the shank and the center of curvature of the joint surface is spaced from that axis.
For this structure the distance between the joint surface (i.e., the center of curvature thereof) and the shank portion depends on the shape of the head portion and cannot be varied any more after the head portion has been manufactured. In particular, the lateral distance of the humerus from the joint cannot be adjusted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an endoprosthesis for a shoulder joint that provides for an adjustable distance between the head portion and the shank portion.